Timeless To Me
by caitlinxkayyy
Summary: Hermione Granger is sent to the past when an experiment of hers to help the war is activated. There she meets the Marauders and a certain potions professor. What will happen? Will she fall in love?[Mature for possible later chapters.]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter sadly**

_Authors Note: Well, this is my second fan-fic and hopefully my first finished one. I'm sorry about the really short prologue but I couldn't think of anything else, and well, to make it up I'm adding the first chapter too. Mmkay, review! And do be honest, very honest._

* * *

"Another year of fun at Hogwarts for poor Greasy Snivellus. _Excited_?" snarled a voice. Severus twisted his head towards the voice, which belonged to Sirius Black, and scowled.

"Oh, _please_! Don't cry!" wailed another cruelly sarcastic voice. This time, it was James Potter. He had come out of the compartment ahead of him.

"You think you're so special," Severus snapped. He was trapped. Looking around frantically for a way to get out, he saw that the compartment next to him was empty. He pulled his wand out, triggering his enemies to do the same. He shot into the compartment dodging two different hexes that were cast, closed the door and finally, magically locked the door. He groaned as he collapsed onto the seat.

* * *

"Hey, Mudblood! Missing something?" asked a snarling voice, which obviously belonged to the smirking-prince-of-Slytherin, Draco Malfoy.

"Not that I–," started Hermione as she turned around, but when she saw what he was holding, she looked at him wide-eyed.

"You're stupid mudblood diary, is it?" laughed Draco.

"Not exactly, but I don't recommend opening it," cautioned Hermione with an eyebrow raised. Draco smirked again. God, that was annoying.

"Well, Granger, I don't care too much for your recommendation," stated Malfoy as he began to open the book.

"Really, Malfoy. I'd've thought you'd know more than most not to mess around with unknown things. You don't know if I've enchanted that," Hermione explained, trying to get him to hand it over. He raised an eyebrow.

"So it is your diary. Maybe I can find something incredibly stupid to embarrass you with." Draco opened the book and it started turning bright silver. Draco looked scared to death.

"Oh, boy, are you stupid!" snapped Hermione. Draco tossed the book at Hermione, who, while dodging it, hit her head on the sliding door of a compartment and blacked out. As she fell to the ground, she landed on the glowing book and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Harry Potter.**

_Authors Note: Well, I'm going to try to update daily or at the latest, weekly. Do check back. Review, be honest and you shall earn my eternal gratitude._

* * *

Hermione's head ached and everything looked quite dark as she opened her eyes. She was lying on the train to Hogwarts. She turned her head. At her sudden movement, a boy frantically tried to wipe his tear-strained face. 

"I didn't realize that everyone cared so much about me," Hermione croaked, sarcastically. The boy scowled.

"Just laugh," he snarled. He had clearly gotten over whatever caused the poor boy to cry.

"No, thank you," she groaned as she adjusted herself so she could face the boy. He looked very confused.

"What?" he asked.

"I said _no, _thank you. Now, I have a headache. Can you kindly hand me my wand and carry on with whatever you might have been doing?" Hermione snapped.

"Be thankful I pulled you in here. I don't even know what I was thinking," he growled.

"If not being cruel isn't being thankful, then I've been misled all these years," Hermione stated dramatically as she began to stand up, "Anyway, I owe you one." She wasn't really serious about owing him one but it had seemed like the right thing to say.

"Step out of the compartment, _please_," he replied, smirking. Boy, did he look familiar. Hermione obliged, although she was confused.

"Now you don't," snarled the boy, slamming the door in her face with one last smirk. Hermione made a strange noise that sounded like a cross between a groan and a sigh and hurried off to find Harry and Ron. She wandered the hallways of the moving train. When she spotted a familiar messy black head of hair and a flash of very red hair, she hurried into the compartment.

"Sorry, Harry, I got held up," explained Hermione absentmindedly, sitting down. Her statement was met with a confused and awkward silence. Hermione looked up.

"Er... I think you're confused," said a voice that definitely did not belong to anyone she knew. She looked over at the girl who spoke. She recognized her immediately. It was obvious because of her bright green eyes that were so like the emerald green ones she knew. She turned her head to look at everyone in the compartment and her eyes widened. She was sitting in a train compartment with Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"Hey there! Are you new?" asked Sirius, smiling. Remus groaned and Hermione glanced around nervously.

"Yeah. I– er... yeah, I am. I'm Hermione," she paused before she added her last name, "Granger."

"I'm Lily Evans. Pleased to meet you," Lily reached out for Hermione's hand, smiling.

"You're Head Girl?" asked Hermione pointing at her badge. Lily's eyes widened.

"Oh my god! Yes. Sorry, I have to go," she gasped as she hurried out into the corridor. Hermione wanted to go with her but she had hurried off so quickly, she hadn't had the chance to say anything and Hermione was left alone with three _very_ flirtatious boys.

* * *

Severus was wondering who the girl he found was. He had found her in a most peculiar way. She was on the floor with a book under her head and a large bump on the top of her head. He had heard a little bump so he looked out the little curtained window and saw her. Her beautifully coloured brown curls were splayed across the floor. He opened the door and picked her up in his arms and also grabbed the book for safe keeping. He laid her on the other compartment seat and healed her head. He had thought she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, save his mother. His mother was the woman he would care for always. Severus wondered many things about this girl. He even wondered if she was the one he could care for as well. Severus sighed as the train came to a stop and he prepared himself for a very long year.

* * *

Hermione was going frantic. She had to talk to Dumbledore. There was no way she could before the feast. So she had to either do it during, which would attract too much attention, or after, which could have a small amount of consequence. Hermione decided that she would sit at the Gryffindor table and if anyone asked she moved from... America. She would have to explain her facade to Dumbledore and her real dilema. Hermione entered the Great Hall and shakily walked to the Gryffindor table, earning some strange looks from those who had never seen her before. Suddenly, a boy appeared at her side, then another on her other side and finally a last, who had no side to choose from. She looked over to her right which had Sirius and James on it and Remus was on her left. 

"Hermione, hi," drawled Sirius. Hermione looked up at him, tiredly.

"You're scaring her," warned Remus.

"Not really," sighed Hermione, "Just nervous." Sirius put his arm around Hermione, pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

"You have no reason to be nervous," he rasped. Hermione looked over at Remus with a face depicting pure helplessness and annoyance. He burst out laughing and Sirius scowled at him.

"Go bother James, Remus," he growled.

"Go sexually harass another girl," Remus retorted, with an eyebrow raised.

"Touche."

"Be quiet both of you," Hermione ordered, plucking Sirius's arm off her. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised then looked over to James, who he began to tease for Lily had just sat down.

"He thinks every girl wants him," explained Remus.

"I've realized," Hermione laughed. Remus joined in. Neither knew but they were being watched, closely.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: And after three chapters, I still do not own Harry Potter.**

_Author's Note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner. I just started High School and I had alot to do. Don't worry, though, I have up to Chapter Five written up in my most prized possession. My notebook. So all I need to do is type it all up. When I have the time. REVIEW, please. It'll motivate me more. Much love._

* * *

Severus had seen the girl he rescued and decided to go after her. She rushed into the Great Hall and looked around nervously. She, then, ran to the Gryffindor table and Severus groaned out loud and everyone nearby looked over at him. A low growl escaped his throat and they looked away quickly. When he looked back, to his dismay, Hermione was surrounded by the "Marauders". Oh, how he hated them. They took every hope for friendship with each lie they told. He may be greasy, but he isn't a greasy _bat_ nor is he all too greasy, he couldn't help it anyway. He may cry sometimes but don't they? He didn't see anything wrong with him that deserved to be picked upon. Severus saw that Sirius had put his arm around Hermione when he re-connected with the real world. He always blanked out when he was thinking. Or ranting, possibly? A strange pang of jealousy surged through him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as if to suck in the violent string of hexes he could cast. He opened his eyes slowly, but caught Hermione pulling Sirius's arm off her and she didn't look pleased with him at all. Abnormal. This girl was worth knowing. He almost smiled but, you know, Severus Snape did not smile. Not a lot, but certainly not in public where everyone could wonder why he was smiling.

* * *

After the feast, he spotted Hermione rushing in the direction of the Headmasters office. She looked distraught. His curiosity was sparked and he disillusioned himself and followed behind her. When he caught up to her, she was standing outside the Headmaster's office guessing passwords. 

"...Ice Mice? Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans? Sherbert Lemon?" She guessed it right and entered up the steps. He rushed to try and catch the step so he could go up. Alas, he wasn't fast enough. He groaned and waited outside the Headmasters office until she left. When he heard the Gargoyle shift, he rushed into the nearest corridor that connected to the one Hermione would be going through. He rushed out the end and Hermione crashed right into him.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't see you there," she exclaimed, picking up her stuff.

"Watch where you're going," he snapped. He was quite good at this acting aggravated thing.

"You're the one who shot out of the corridor," she countered. He only sighed, he didn't feel like arguing with her. He had learned, in only a short time, she was just as stubborn as he.

"What's your name?" he asked suddenly, looking expectantly at her.

"Hermione Granger, and yours, if I may ask," she replied, confidently and quickly.

"Severus Snape," he answered, slowly. He saw a flash of recognition in her eyes. He growled.

"_They've_ told you about me, I take it," he spat, the word they sounded like an infectious disease.

"Yes, in fact _they_ did. But I didn't really believe it all. Of course not," she snapped.

"You should've. I am a cruel, impatient, stubborn loser," he growled, trying to frighten her away. He obviously wasn't used to feeling close with a person since Lily.

"Oh, I did believe that part, I mean, I can tell from how you act that's how you'd like to seem. I also believed that you were jealous of Lily," she stated rather matter-of-factly.

"_What?_"

"You like James." Severus started turning red and looked as if he were about to say something very rude.

"I'm kidding, relax, Mr. Ego," she laughed, "I'm not _that_ stupid.

"Very funny." There wasn't any hint of any sort of amusement in his voice. Hermione sighed.

"Well, it's getting late, Pro– er... Sn– Severus," she stuttered, turning red. He looked at her curiously. She purposely mistook that for him agreeing and she waved as she walked away. He raised his hand weakly and waved back. Severus turned and stalked off to the Slytherin Common Room to think.

* * *

Hermione squealed as she stretched. She had just woken up. She thought back to her meeting with Dumbledore. He had told her to be careful not to reveal anything or do anything... misguided that would change the future. She pulled out her schedule and groaned. Potions with the Slytherins. Even in the past, she predicted this would not be pleasant. There was always competition between the houses. Lily walked into the room and looked at Hermione. 

"Hey, Hermione!" exclaimed Lily. She looked over at Hermione's bed.

"Where's your trunk?" Oh, Merlin's Beard. How was she going to explain this.

"I don't have stuff yet, my parents thought it'd be best if I left my American clothes at home and got new ones," she explained, on the spot.

"Would you like to get new clothes with me? At the next Hogsmeade trip?"

"I would _love_ to!" she answered, quite sincerely. Lily beamed.

"Can everyone join us?"

"Everyone being Sirius, Remus," Hermione winked, " and James?" Lily blushed.

"Is it that obvious?" she said, shyly, "And yes, but also Peter Pettigrew, you haven't met him yet though."

"No, it isn't _that_ obvious, I can just tell," she answered, smiling. Though, she wasn't feeling all to happy. The mention of Peter Pettigrew, that traitor, threw her off.

"Do _you_ like anyone?" Lily asked.

"I met a nice Slytherin, but I'm not sure if he'll like me now," Hermione answered, faking disappointment.

"Who is he?" asked Lily, beaming with excitement.

"Oh, I don't know his name," Hermione answered, anti-climactically, "I'm sure he's a Slytherin though, he was bragging about it."

"What about Remus?" Lily asked, quickly forgetting the Slytherin.

"I could like him I guess," Hermione answered, slowly and unsure-like, "I see him more like a very good friend, though."

"Yeah, he's the one you could trust with anything," agreed Lily, "Anyway, we best be off to Potions. Maybe you could point out the boy?"

* * *

"So who is he?" Lily asked, quite excited, while Professor Slughorn, the Potions teacher did roll call. Hermione glanced around, nervously, looking for an unsuspecting boy to choose as the one she met. She saw a cute brown-haired boy and pointed at him. 

"Oh. That's _Mulciber_. He's mean to me because I'm a muggle-born," sighed Lily.

"Well, I'll be excepting the same treatment then."

"You're a muggle-born? Oh, how cool! I didn't know," exclaimed Lily, louder than she should've.

"Miss Evans? Something you'd like to share with the class?" asked the professor. A chorus of "yeah"'s swept the classroom.

"Sorry, Professor, I was just introducing myself to the new girl and explaining some things," explained Lily, pretending to be innocent and sorry.

"Oh, well then! That's quite alright. How about we all meet the new girl!" Hermione's eyes widened and she shook her head at the professor. He chuckled.

"Nonsense, nonsense! No need to be shy, Miss Granger." Lily looked over to Mulciber. She wanted to see if he recognized Hermione. Lily wasn't exactly sure Hermione told the truth about meeting a nice Slytherin. Especially if it was Mulciber. Hermione walked up slowly, with her hair covering her reddening face. Her eyes swept the room, shyly. She smiled inwardly when she saw Severus looking up at her, looking curious.

"This is Hermione Granger, everyone. She's moved here from America!"

"Then how come you sound English?" asked a rude sounding Slytherin girl.

"Because I lived here before. My parents got job transfers," Hermione answered, lying, but she was getting quite "into" the lie.

"Are you a mudblood?" snarled the boy, who was apparently Mulciber.

"Inappropriate question, Mr. Mulciber," yelled Professor Slughorn, "Five points from Slytherin!" She looked at Severus, who didn't look too surprised or shocked. He looked up at her for a moment and looked down at whatever was in front of him. Hermione slid her way to her chair and slunk back into it.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, sorry.**

_Author's Note: Hey! For all of you who wanted a quickity quick update, you sure got it! Barely 24 hours since I updated last! Yippee. Anyway, if I make a mistake, and you happen to see it, please do me and the world a favour and correct me. I don't want to be sporting a stupid mistake that I missed when I re-read it. Oh, and to you two who reviewed, you have earned my infinate and undying love. No matter how little you want it. You got it:_

* * *

_Two Days Later_

"Enough textbook work, don't you think? I think we've got the practical stuff down, eh? Let's get into partners and brew a very _simple_ potion but _useful_. A Blood Replenishing Potion," boomed Slughorn's jolly voice. He might as well grow a white beard and wear a red suit with that sort of voice. Hermione sighed and looked up. Professor Slughorn clapped his hands together and grabbed a list.

"Okay, let us see. I've decided we'll be doing a Gryffindor/Slytherin pairing," he stated. There was a collective groan.

Completely ignoring them he continued, "Mr. Black, you can go with Mrs. Abaster. Hermione, you shall be paired with Mr. Snape. Miss Evans, you shall be with Mr. Mulciber." Hermione looked sympathetically at Lily and she returned the gesture. Hermione actually didn't mind working with Severus. She knew he was an excellent potions master. He was also an excellent man. She always believed in him. Except in her first year, of course. He would turn out cold and hard, just as he was now, just a little more but he was still this Severus and she was determined to find out if he was exactly as she pictured him to be. Hermione stood up and walked to Severus.

"Well, hello again," sighed Hermione. Severus didn't look up.

"Gee, you don't have to be so unhappy," Hermione scolded. This time he did look up.

"Don't mess this up, okay?" Hermione looked completely offended.

"I'll have you know that I was the top student in Potions. Actually, all my classes," stated Hermione, shrilly.

"Not anymore," he snapped. Hermione opened her mouth as if to say something, but then looked away quickly, scowling. He turned his head downwards attempting to cover up his amusement but Hermione spotted his smile out of the corner of her eye. He glanced at her sheepishly and she burst out laughing. Severus let out a quiet and very quick laugh. Everybody was looking at them now. No one would've expected a mudblood and Severus to be having fun together. Lily was looking quite jealous. James noticed and scooted his chair towards her, frowning. Sirius was looking awkward and Remus just smirked. Hermione scowled at everyone and they looked away. Hermione leaned towards Severus, her hair covering her red, but amused face. She looked at him through the strands of her curly hair and giggled. He leaned away but chuckled. He suddenly looked up at Hermione, seriously, which startled her into sobriety.

"Let's make ourselves a marvelous Blood Replenishing Potion." Hermione bit her lip and struggled to keep from laughing. Professor Snape, a dingy old dungeon bat, or at least the younger version of him, just said _marvelous_.

* * *

Hermione was alone, sitting in her bed, with the curtains shut. She was crying. She missed Harry and Ron so much. She missed Ginny, she missed home in general. Why did Malfoy have to be so stupid and mess her life up. She got up suddenly and began to walk to the Headmasters office. First, though, grabbing her research, which was, thankfully, taken back in time with her because she had her bag with her. When she reached the office, she said the password, climbed up and knocked. 

"Come in, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore, sweetly. Hermione wiped her eyes and smiled weakly at him as she walked in.

"Please, sit down." She obliged.

"Thank you for remembering to meet with me. Have you brought your research? It will help me find you a way back home." Hermione nodded and handed him a large book. He skimmed through it.

"Why, Miss Granger, this is amazing! And complicated. This is more powerful than a _Time Turner_. You must keep this a secret. We do not want it falling into the wrong hands," advised the wise old man. Hermione's stomach growled.

"Ah, yes, Miss Granger, lunch time. A rather appreciated time of day, by most. You may depart and attend luncheon now," he said, smiling. She got up and began to walk but turned around.

"Tomorrow, I would like to go to Hogsmeade to get clothing, is that possible?" she asked, shyly, "I don't have any money, either."

"Since I haven't got the honour of having a granddaughter or grandson, I have money to spend on spoiling a young soul. I will gladly send you money and let you attend the Hogsmeade trip." Hermione beamed and ran back to hug Dumbledore.

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

"So," Sirius asked, awkwardly as Hermione sat down in the seat next to him, "You and Snivellus?" 

"Me and who?" Hermione asked, with a hint of anger rising in her voice. She very well knew who Snivellus was.

"Snape," Sirius said, cringing about the reply he was anticipating. Hermione let out an exasperated growl.

"You are _so_ immature, Sirius," she yelled, grabbing her sandwich and storming out of the hall. As she opened the door, angrily, she tripped over someone's foot, falling to the ground. She turned around when she hit the floor and was greeted with her sandwich dropping from the air and landing on her face. A silky and deep laugh echoed throughout the empty hall. She looked up at her would-be-assailant. It was Severus. He had a great smile playing at his lips as he laughed. Hermione couldn't help but join in. Severus looked down at the laughing girl and he knew then he was falling for her. He barely knew anything about her, only that she was so much like Lily with a possibility of being _better_. He had been distraught and depressed since Lily stopped talking to him. Hermione was bringing back at least a little happiness. He'd always been like "that". His father was abusive and his mother fell prey to his outbursts most of the time.

Hermione pulled the bread and meat off her face, placed it on the floor and said, "Evanesco." She still had mayonnaise on her face, so Severus smiled at her and used scourgify on her.

"Thank you, Severus," said Hermione, smiling. Smiling at each other seemed very common at the moment. Severus offered his hand and Hermione pulled herself up.

"Well! It seems as if I've gained a pound or three!" Hermione said after an awkward silence.

"Well, you looked underfed, you rather needed it."

Hermione furrowed her brow, "How could I have gained it all in like three days?"

"Anything can happen at Hogwarts, but I was kidding," he explained. Hermione smiled at him.

"You've got a free now, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Want to... er... go to the library and study with me?"

"Want to?" Hermione paused for a dramatic effect, "I'd love to." Severus smiled weakly. He wasn't exactly expecting her to say yes. He was slowly getting more and more insecure. He didn't want to say something and ruin whatever they may have. Like with Lily.

"Something wrong?"

"Just thinking." Hermione gave him a knowing look.

"Look, I know what happened between you and Lily," Severus's face darkened but Hermione continued, "And I forgive you in advance you ever call me a mudblood out of anger."

"What? Why?" he asked, not sure if he should be offended or relieved.

"In my old school it was used against me many times. I'm used to it. Anyway, I think it's a stupid reason to stop talking to someone if they call you that." Severus nodded unsurely. Hermione wrapped her arms around him in a hug. At first he stiffened but then relaxed a little and put his arms around her waist. It felt so perfect.

"Anyway, time to go study?" Hermione said pulling away from the hug.

"Yeah, study," Severus said, dreamily.

* * *

Hermione braced herself for Lily as she entered the Great Hall for dinner. She glanced at the Slytherin table. Severus was sitting at the end, his face buried in a book while he ate. She wondered if that is what she looked like when she did that. It looked very enticing. Hermione must've watched him longer than she intended because he was looking straight back at her. She blinked repeatedly and half-smiled. He looked back down at his book. Hermione walked to the Gryffindor table, sat down, put her face in her hands and groaned very loudly. It must've caught Lily's attention because she scooted to the seat across from Hermione and started bombarding her with questions about Severus and lying to her. Hermione wasn't even listening/ All she could think about was one thing. She was falling for her future Potions teacher. The one who killed Dumbledore, though Hermione believed it was in Dumbledore's best interests, the one who caused her pain and misery throughout her Hogwarts experience. 

"Are you listening to me?" came Lily's shrill and bossy voice. Hermione looked up slowly, uncovering her puffy, red eyes and tear-stained face.

"Oh, Hermione! What happened?" Lily exclaimed, throwing her arms around her awkwardly across the table.

"Nothing, I just... don't know," sobbed Hermione, getting up. She turned and slowly walked out of the hall, wiping her eyes. Sirius was walking past her with his arm around a giggling blonde girl.

"Hey, Hermione," he said, happily. The blonde girl looked jealous. Hermione ignored them both and kept walking. He turned to Lily and groaned.

"What did you do?"


End file.
